


Jingle My Bells

by OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway



Series: Stormpilot Advent Calendar [21]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas Smut, Fluff, M/M, Playful Sex, Poe can't stop talking, Talking During Sex, like seriously, playful bickering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway/pseuds/OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway
Summary: Poe has a gift for Finn. Now if only he could stop talking long enough for Finn to - well - get into it.





	

Finn woke up to the feeling of fingers tracing along his side and warm breath against his neck. He let out a content sigh, ducking his head and breathing in the smell of his husband’s hair. It smelled like cinnamon, remnants of the Christmas cake they had eaten the night before.

 

Yawning, Finn blinked his eyes open, meeting Poe’s warm, chestnut eyes. His husband was smiling at him murmuring a, “Merry Christmas.” The fact that his voice wasn’t slurred with sleep made Finn realize that the man had been awake, at least for a little while.

 

“Mm, Merry Christmas.” Finn mumbled. “G’morning.”

 

“Good morning, sleeping beauty.” There was a smile in Poe's voice that couldn't help but make Finn smile back.

 

“How'd you sleep?” Finn asked as he rubbed his eyes, brushing away the crumbs of gunk that had gathered at the corners of his eyes.

 

“Wonderfully. How about you?” Finn simply nodded, letting out another yawn. “Do you want to get to opening our gifts?”

 

Finn shook his head. “I wanna stay in bed for a little longer.”

 

Poe just smiled and nodded, shifting closer to him. “Sounds good to me, darling.”

 

For a while the two just lay comfortably as Finn slowly woke up properly. Finn’s hands rubbed along Poe’s back slowly, massaging at any tense spots he found along the way. They dipped slightly lower, and Finn paused, opening his eyes and raising an eyebrow at Poe. “Poe?”

 

His husband just gave him an innocent look, the one he always gave when he was thinking of something that was certainly not innocent. “Hm..?”

 

“Are you naked?” Sometimes he and Poe would sleep naked, or mostly naked, but that was in the summer, and even then, Finn was pretty sure he had seen Poe change into some pyjamas last night.

 

“Mm-hm.” Poe just hummed back, now looking a little sly. “I did ask if you wanted to open your gifts..”

 

It took Finn a moment to catch his meaning, and he raised his other eyebrow. “Poe, if you’ve got a bow wrapped around your cock, I swear to god I’ll kick you out of this bed.”

Poe hummed and gave a cheeky grin in response. “Well, then I guess I’m lucky I tied it around my hips instead.” Finn rolled his eyes and pulled him into a kiss.

 

“Smartass.” Finn murmured against his lips, kicking down the blanket. Sure enough, Poe was stark naked, a large red bow tied around his hips, covering his front. As absolutely delicious as the sight was, Finn couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “You’re unbelievable. How did you even do that without waking me up?”

 

Poe just smiled. “You know I’m fast and efficient when it comes to getting naked.” Finn laughed at that. “And I had the bow hidden under a pillow so I didn’t have to get one from downstairs.”

 

Aw, how thoughtful..” Finn cooed, his voice a little teasing as he leaned forward to give Poe a light kiss on the lips. “You put so much effort into this.”

 

Poe laughed, rolling his eyes. “Well, do you want to open your present or not?” he wiggled his hips as Finn propped himself up with his elbow, leaning just slightly over Poe, resting a hand on his hip.

 

“You know I do.” he hummed, slowly undoing the ribbon and letting it flutter from the bed. Finn looked over his husband’s body and smiled softly. “All these years and I still haven’t gotten tired of this sight.”

 

“You aren’t desensitized?” Poe asked, reaching out to tug at Finn’s pyjamas. “You’re wearing way more clothes than I am, and it’s not fair.”

 

Finn laughed and sat up properly, removing his clothes and tossing them off the bed. “There, are you happy now?”

 

“Yeah.” Poe purred, reaching up to grab Finn’s shoulders and pull him down into a kiss. Instead of pulling him into a kiss, though, Poe pulled a little too hard, causing Finn to fall face first into the bed, just next to Poe’s face. Finn grumbled and got back up, sighing as Poe laughed at him. “C’mon, you bulky klutz, we’re supposed to be having sex.”

 

“Well you didn’t have to pull so hard,” Finn hummed, shuffling around so that he was nestled between Poe’s legs, hovering over Poe. The man just smiled up at him innocently. “You could’ve just asked politely.”

 

Poe shrugged. “Well, may I please have a kiss my dear darling?” he gave him the big brown eyes that Finn could never resist, and honestly, he didn’t need to, as Finn was already leaning down to kiss him.

 

Their lips locked together, and although it started sweet and slow, it quickly got sloppy, teeth nipping at lips and tongues twisting together. The room was filled with little gasps and groans, and when they finally parted, Finn’s lips were slightly kiss swollen, and Poe’s face was flushed.

 

“Alright, now it’s time for sex.” Finn decided with a firm nod before straining to grab the lube from the dresser and a condom before turning his attention to the man underneath him. Poe just smiled up at him and then spread his legs a little.

 

“Finally! I've only been waiting since before you even woke up." Finn caught sight of the teasing grin and smiled, knowing Poe wasn't genuinely unhappy with him. He lubed up his fingers, humming to himself.

 

"Well, we would have been at this a lot sooner if you had started with: 'Good morning and Merry Christmas. By the way, I'm naked'." Finn pointed out, teasing a slick finger at his entrance.

 

Poe shivered a little. "That's not very romantic, is it?" He paused, letting out a soft groan when Finn pushed a finger in. "It's certainly no way to present a gift." He added as Finn slowly started to work him open.

 

"Fair enough. But then it should be fair that you give your husband plenty of time to wake up so he could open this gift like he would any other." Finn teased, adding a second finger when Poe seemed ready.

 

The man gasped and his eyes closed as he adjusted to the feeling, rocking his hips back to take slightly more of Finn's fingers. "Hmm.." It took a moment for him to come back to his senses. "Are you saying that I'm just like any other gift?"

 

Finn smiled and shook his head, leaning down to kiss him. "Of course not.. You're a lot better than a tie." He laughed when Poe swatted at him playfully.

 

"I'll take what I can get, I suppose." He gave a long suffering sigh that turned into a moan when Finn crooked his fingers just right.

 

Finn kissed him again. "You know I love you more than anything, right?" His voice was serious now, earnest and loving. He knew that his and Poe's banter was a primary part of their relationship, but he always wanted to make sure it went beyond that, that his feelings were real.

 

Poe's face softened and he nodded. "I know. I love you too, so much."

 

They were quiet for a little while, save for breathy moans that Poe let out as he was slowly fingered open. Soon enough, Finn was fumbling with the condom wrapper, tearing it open and rolling it down onto his cock.

 

Poe looked down at him and gave him a breathless little grin. "Huh, Christmas green."

 

Finn stared at him, then at the condom, and then back at Poe before shaking his head. "We're not buying anymore colorful condoms." He said, lining himself up with Poe's entrance.

 

The man wrapped his legs around Finn's hips and pouted up at him. "Aw c'mon, it could be fun, we could get colors for every holiday. Red for Valentine's, more green for St. Patrick's, orange for Halloween.. Maybe we could find blue for the Fourth of July."

 

Finn started laughing and shook his head. "No way. That's too many colors to keep track of."

 

"Fine.." Poe sighed. "No colors, you boring, boring man." Finn rolled his eyes but gave a quiet inquiry, one Poe knew well. He nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready, but I just really think we should invest in condoms that match the holi-- holy fuck." He cut himself off as Finn finally sank inside him, not stopping until Poe was completely full.

 

Now the banter stopped, both just wanting each other desperately. Finn kept it mostly slow, thrusting into Poe with long, deep motions, taking him slowly but filling him all the way. After a moment Poe started talking again.

 

“Did you get more eggnog?” his words were half a moan as he scratched at Finn’s back.

 

“Are you fucking kidding me? Of all the things to ask?” Finn grunted, slowing his pace just slightly.

 

“I just started thinking about it, and I’m pretty sure we ran out a few days ago.” Poe defended, shuddering and letting out an obscene moan as Finn brushed his prostate.

 

“Yes, I bought some two days ago.” Finn muttered, angling his hips to keep getting that spot.

 

“Oh, good, okay, that’s a relief. I was a little worried that we wouldn’t have any, and I’m pretty sure the stores are closed on Christmas, so we’d be screwed.” Finn leaned back a little, giving Poe a slightly amused look.

 

“Of all things to talk about during sex…”

 

“Hey! It just popped into my head, and I didn’t want to keep thinking about it during the whole thing.” Poe protested, causing Finn to laugh. “We can get back to it now, my mind is going blank as to things to talk about.”

 

“Poe Dameron doesn’t have anything to say? I must be special.” Finn said, teasing. Poe rolled his eyes before moaning.

 

“Yeah yeah, super special, now c’mon aren’t we supposed to be fucking?”

 

“As you wish, Mister Keeps-Talking-In-The-Middle-Of-Sex.” Poe only laughed at him, and Finn kissed him fondly before starting again.

 

Finn kept a nice, steady pace, moving faster only when Poe started rocking back into each thrust, trying to get more out of him. The air filled with the sounds of Poe's moaning and Finn's occasional groans at the way Poe felt around him, hot and tight and perfect. Before either of them knew it, Poe was scrabbling at Finn's back, gasping and moaning as he came with a cry of his husband's name. A couple of slightly erratic thrusts later and Finn was coming too.

 

After Finn had pulled out and the condom was disposed off, the two cuddled together, fitting together like pieces of a puzzle, slowly coming back from the post-sex bliss together. At some point, Finn left the room, earning complaints from Poe, only to earn praise when he returned with breakfast set up on the tray. They enjoyed a leisurely breakfast before, after what must have been ages since Finn first woke up, climbing out of bed, dressing, and going down to their main room for the rest of their more innocent gifts.

  
The following Christmas, it was Finn who wore the bow, and who also giving Poe a box of different colored condoms, enough for every holiday, and then some.


End file.
